What You Do For Love
by faberry-fics
Summary: It's Rachel Berry's sophomore year and she wants it to be amazing. What will happen when a certain Quinn Fabray comes into her life. Experience the twist and turns Rachel goes through with Quinn. See what happens between them and will it be good or bad? Read to find out. Rated M for language and there may be adult content in the future. My first fanfic, so if it sucks let me know.


**What You Do For Love **

Chapter 1

It's the first day of sophomore year. Freshman year was pretty great but I'm planning on making this year a million times better. My styles better, I got a new haircut and I plan to actually make friends this year.

My first three classes of the day went by pretty fast and then it was 4th period. I walked into Chemistry and picked one of the seats in the back row. I noticed Quinn Fabray walk in a few moments after me and pick the last seat, which was next to me.

I've never even spoken to her and we've lived on the same street since she moved to Lima, Ohio during 6th grade year. But I mean, how could I? She's the head Cheerio and I'm Rachel Berry. A nobody and Quinn is without a doubt the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Hazel eyes, blonde hair, perfect body and facial features. That's probably why she's been dating the quarterback of the football team for almost a year.

Quinn and Finn Hudson got together in October of freshman year. And don't think I stalk them or something either. Everyone knows that, they're the most popular kids at school.

Which is why I was completely surprised when Quinn turned towards me and said "I love your hair!"

"Thank you." I replied back shyly.

She smiled and turned back towards the teacher talking.

I thought about her saying those four words the entire class period. Mostly because I thought that would be the only thing she would ever say to me. But right when the bell rang, as she was walking out the classroom door, she turned back around to me and told me once again, "I really like your hair" and walked out of the room.

Nothing could ruin my day after that, not even the slushy that was thrown at me right after lunch. I went to get my secondary pair of clothes I keep in my locker, I changed, and cleaned myself up. I didn't have time the rest of the day to check the bulletin board in between my classes so since I was already late for 6th period, I figured I'd go now.

Looking through all the club sign-up sheets, I noticed one for the Glee Club. I didn't have to think twice about signing up. First of all, I'm a star and this is the perfect way to show off all my talents. Second of all, it could also be a perfect way to make friends. So I signed up in less than two seconds. Probably thanks to how much I practice my signature.

What? If you're a star, you have to have a signature.

I looked up the list to see if I knew the other four people I saw that had signed up. I recognized two names because they were also sophomores with me and we've had classes together last year and two this year also. Those two were Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel.

I sure hope they can sing. The other two, Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang, were new freshman this year. I'm guessing because I've never seen them or heard of them before.

Auditions are tomorrow and I'm pretty excited about that. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Sadly, I still had to ride the bus home to school because I don't turn sixteen until December 18. My dads take me to school in the morning but until December, it's the bus for me.

When I get home my dads usually aren't home yet. But then again they never are right when I get home. I get home from school at about 3:15. So normally I go to the kitchen and get a snack and then head upstairs to my room and try to finish up my homework before dinner. My daddy, Leroy, is a doctor so he doesn't get home until about 6:30 on a normal day. My other dad, Hiram, is an accountant so he gets home at about 5:15.

Dad usually starts dinner after he gets home. When daddy gets home, we eat dinner once it's ready. We talk about our day and after dinner we watch some tv or a movie in the living room while eating our choice of dessert. Then I usually go upstairs and finish up what's left of my homework. If I don't have anymore, I just go straight to take my shower. Once I'm out I post multiple Instagram videos of me singing to keep up my talent.

Most of the time I go to sleep after that because I wake up pretty early for my morning routine. Which includes my morning workout, shower and skin care routine.

Being a star is a lot of work. Especially since I plan to be just as amazing as my idol Barbara Streisand. Which is why I get the right amount of sleep, take care of my body and my skin. I've been taking dancing classes since I was five, singing classes since I was three, and acting classes every summer since I was four. My fathers are so supportive and help me through everything.

When I got home today, I did what I normally do. Since it was the first day back, I didn't have much homework. So when I finished my homework, I turned on the tv and as I was flipping through the channels I saw the movie Rent was playing, so I watched that.

That night for dinner we were having black beans and rice enchiladas. Which is my favorite. I'm a vegetarian so my dads make mostly cook from vegetarian recipes. Although they do eat meat sometimes.

When it was time for dinner, I went downstairs. I sat down at the table and fixed my plate. My fathers did the same.

"How was your first day back sweetie?" my daddy asked.

"It was actually pretty good besides the slushy facial." I murmured.

"On the first day! People have no sense or respect these days!" my dad said sharply.

"At least it was just one." I countered.

"There shouldn't be any. There should be a rule or something." My dad said through a mouthful of food.

"Chew your food first Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry darling" he said after swallowing.

After a few minutes, daddy asked "Did anything else happen today?"

"Quinn Fabray talked to me today!"

"Who?" you both said.

"Quinn Fabray! Head cheerleader! Sophomore! Most popular girl at school! Lives right down the street!"

"Oh yeah, her." My daddy said.

"What did she say?" Dad asked.

"She said she liked my hair!" I exclaimed with the biggest smile.

"Oh, that's nice sweetie." Daddy murmured.

"Yeah, it does look great darling." Dad mumbled.

"How was you guys day?" I asked them.

"Same as always." Dad replied.

"You daddy?" I questioned.

"I only had to deliver two babies today." He returned.

"That's convenient." I announced.

After dinner, we went to the living room for our family time. It was Monday night so that meant American Horror Story came on at 8. I made a fruit salad for my dessert tonight, dad got a piece of cake and daddy got a bowl of ice cream.

After American Horror Story, I was heading upstairs when I remembered about Glee Club auditions.

"I'm auditioning for our schools glee club tomorrow. So I won't have a ride home." I told them.

"What time will you think you'll be getting out?" Daddy wondered.

"Maybe about five." I answered.

"I'll pick you up on the way back from work then." Dad replied.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight, I love you." I said.

"Goodnight, love you." They replied.


End file.
